


Make Out In Your Mustang To Radiohead

by EvaTheOdd



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Scomiche, hidden issues, mustang make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaTheOdd/pseuds/EvaTheOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Scott and Mitch make out in a Mustang to Radiohead. (Inspired by the Superfruit video "THE KATYLOGUES"). Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out In Your Mustang To Radiohead

~Make out in your Mustang to Radiohead~

It was cheesy and cliché. Scott Hoying was not a cheesy or cliché person, but he gave in just this one time. It was sweet, and he was cute. God, Mitch was really cute. He was more than just cute, he was strikingly gorgeous. But it was still the cheesiest thing Scott Hoying will ever admit to doing. 

The sunset was amazing, all the oranges and pinks blending together in perfect splashes of color. Scott wasn’t sure where they were, some field off in the middle of nowhere. They just wanted to drive, and that’s what they did. They drove away from everything and everyone. Mitch’s car wasn’t what Scott expected him to own, it was an old red Mustang. His dad passed it down to him apparently. The windows were rolled down, letting in the fresh air. It was quiet. Scott watched the sun go down.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Mitch, smiling at the sky. He was wearing a flannel shirt that fit him loosely, making him look even smaller. Scott nodded, sighing contently.  
“Yeah, yeah it is.” Another comfortable silence settled between them. It began to cool down as the sun slowly disappeared, making the unbearable Texas heat a bit more bearable. Mitch shifted in his seat, before throwing his legs over Scott, leaning his back against the car door. 

“We should probably get back at some point,” Mitch muttered, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. 

“It’s summer, and who cares,” Scott replied, smiling at the younger boy. Mitch chuckled. 

“Probably everyone that cares. We’ve been gone for like, four hours, and it’s nearly dark. Where are we even?” Mitch asked, looking curious. Scott shrugged. 

“Somewhere. It doesn’t matter. We’re away from anyone who will judge us, and that’s all I care about,” Scott answered, looking down at his lap. There was a pause, before he felt Mitch sit up properly and turn on the car. Scott frowned slightly. He shouldn’t have said that, he shouldn't have assumed Mitch wanted to escape. Not the same way Scott wanted to escape. He shouldn’t have pressured Mitch into driving away with him like this. He was just so done with everything. He just wanted to be with Mitch, alone. 

Instead of driving away, however, Mitch popped a CD in and leaned back, sighing. Scott watched him for a second. Mitch was going to stay. The blond smiled. There was a few seconds of silence before the track started to play, which Scott recognized immediately. The first track from a Radiohead album began to play softly. The sun was almost gone, making the cars headlights the only source of light. 

“I love this song,” Mitch muttered, humming along to the tune. 

“Me too,” Scott added, smiling over at the brunette. Mitch leaned over to Scott and gently put his head on the taller boys shoulder. Scott put his arm around the smaller, failing to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. 

“I feel so… protected when I’m with you, you know? I feel so… free,” Mitch randomly said, intertwining his fingers with Scott's. 

“I’m glad,” Scott said, but on the inside he was not as calm. Mitch felt protected by him. Mitch. Sweet, amazing Mitch felt protected by him? His cheeks were bright red. Scott rubbed his thumb over Mitch’s hand gently. 

They sat there, snuggled with each other for a few minutes, before Mitch began to kiss Scott's neck lightly. His lips pecked around Scott’s jawline and towards his ear, making Scott shiver. The blond turned to Mitch, connecting their lips. Fireworks went off, as always. Scott dragged his lips down to Mitch’s neck, sucking. He loved Mitch so much. The brunette gripped Scott’s hair tightly, moaning softly when Scott’s lips made contact with his collarbone. Scott grabbed Mitch’s waist, pulling him on top of his lap.  
They kissed passionately, their lips moving to the rhythm of Radiohead. Mitch, straddling Scott, pulled apart for a second. 

“We should get matching tattoos,” he said, his hair ruffled and lips red. Scott quirked his eyebrow at the random suggestion. “I’m serious!” Mitch said.

“What of?” Scott asked. 

“I don’t know, something that resembles us, you know? Like, us right now. How we feel right now. How do you feel right now?” Mitch rambled. 

There was a pause.

“Free,” Scott replied, looking into Mitch’s eyes. Mitch crashed his lips against the blonds. 

“Me too,” he replied, breathless. They continued to kiss.

Scott wasn’t sure if Mitch would still want to get matching tattoos in a week, he probably would change his mind about it the next day. They were just hormonal teenagers making out in an old red Mustang to a Radiohead song. But Scott didn’t care. 

Scott loved Mitch, and Mitch loved him. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
